


Scenderemo nel gorgo muti

by blackjessamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After death, Death, Everyone is Dead, Flash Fic, Mentioned James Potter, Paradise, Prompt Fic, kind of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: "Se abbassa lo sguardo, trova solo polsi disarticolati: il suo rimpianto è così scuro da aver spezzato anche le ossa che non esistono più.Se abbassa lo sguardo, trova sentieri disseminati di mandorle: schegge di vetro e sorrisi in fiore – calpestarli fa male anche lì dove il dolore non dovrebbe più esistere.Se abbassa lo sguardo, la morte non può vederlo: Severus non ha più forze per giocare a rimpiattino con la verità."Ogni passo lungo la curva della strada è una discesa nel silenzio, ma per Severus silenzio e solitudine hanno smesso di essere sinonimi.





	Scenderemo nel gorgo muti

_**   
Scenderemo nel gorgo muti ** _

  
  
  
  
  
_Per tutti la morte ha uno sguardo_.  
Severus ha gli occhi chiusi, ma il verde è un colore che nasce da dentro.  
 _Per tutti la morte ha uno sguardo,_ e Severus vi si aggrappa come da bambino non si è mai aggrappato alla mano di un genitore.  
Per Severus la morte ha uno sguardo che è veleno e carezza – _faro e tempesta_ ; è tutto il dolore possibile che si stempera nel calore di un sorriso.  
Se apre gli occhi, tutto è umida assenza: i binari sotto i suoi piedi sono sentieri di muschio, tappeti morbidi di foglie fragili dove i piedi affondano anche se il corpo non ha più alcun peso. I binari si piegano su una curva che è quasi retta: deviazioni impercettibili, ma Severus ha imparato troppo presto che anche il più sottile grado di separazione col tempo porta solo ad abissi incolmabili. E non importa, ché ormai la vita è fatta di cecità, e qualsiasi ombra è meglio del nero.  
  
Se abbassa lo sguardo, trova solo polsi disarticolati: il suo rimpianto è così scuro da aver spezzato anche le ossa che non esistono più.  
Se abbassa lo sguardo, trova sentieri disseminati di mandorle: schegge di vetro e sorrisi in fiore – calpestarli fa male anche lì dove il dolore non dovrebbe più esistere.  
Se abbassa lo sguardo, la morte non può vederlo: Severus non ha più forze per giocare a rimpiattino con la verità.  
  
_Alza lo sguardo._  
  
La curva della strada si fa appena più pronunciata, aprendosi un varco fra le ombre e riversando nel nulla tutta la luce possibile.  
Due figure lo attendono: la prima è lo specchio distorto di quell’ultima immagine che gli è rimasta impigliata negli occhi. Ha i polsi immersi nel nero e le labbra piegate in un cenno di muto riconoscimento. Non c’è spazio per il disprezzo.  
La seconda figura è sempre di un passo troppo lontana, ma il suo sguardo è così vicino da poterlo quasi toccare.  
Non esistono corpi capaci di piangere, sul limitare di quella curva, ma il viso di Severus è bagnato di lacrime.  
Lei ha le mani intrecciate in grembo – dita come steli di fiore, rugiada a coprire il rimpianto – e una bocca che freme appena.  
Non parla.  
Si avvicina di un passo all'ombra che l’accompagna – l'ombra che ha smesso l'arroganza – e la supera.  
  
La morte è venuta, e il suo sguardo è stato soltanto compassione.  
  
L'ombra che ha mani come corone di fiori tace. Il silenzio è così radicato tra loro che nemmeno attraversare la curva della strada può servire a dissiparlo.  
L'ombra dallo sguardo limpido tace, ma le sue dita si sciolgono come boccioli dischiusi al sole, e il loro cenno delicato è una carezza sul cuore. Sono mani che indicano una strada, che si fanno invito e si fanno guida.  
  
La curva della strada è un pendio scosceso e Severus sentirebbe il terrore invaderlo se un'ombra dai capelli di fiamma non camminasse un passo davanti a lui, sicura e leggera, pronta a indicargli la via con la sua sola presenza.  
Non può perdersi, Severus, perché dietro di lui c'è un'altra ombra a seguire i suoi passi: custode e guardiano, non esiste più disprezzo.  
  
Nessuno parla, e forse nessuno parlerà mai più, in quell'eternità fatta di tutto e niente, ma non c’è nemmeno qualcuno cui quel silenzio importi.  
  
Sulla curva della strada, tre ombre hanno imparato a camminare insieme.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Note:  
Dunque, di questa flash troppo cresciuta (ma con meno di 600 parole continuo a rifiutarmi di considerarla una OS) dovrei dire fin troppe cose, e quindi comincio dalle più facili. La storia nasce nell’ambito dell’iniziativa “Scrivimi” promossa dal gruppo facebook “Caffè e Calderotti”, e si basa sul prompt che mi ha proposto Nirvana_04:  
 _Prompt: "Verrà la morte e avrà i tuoi occhi/questa morte che ci accompagna/dal mattino alla sera, insonne,/sorda, come un vecchio rimorso/o un vizio assurdo. I tuoi occhi/saranno una vana parola,/un grido taciuto, un silenzio." Sperando in un'ambientazione affine a "la morte è la curva della strada", diciamo un piccolo extra?  
Coppia: Severus, Lily (e perché no? Anche James?)  
Genere: sentimentale, hurt/comfort_  
In realtà, ho finito per basarmi su tutta la poesia di Pavese, più che sui primi versi (anche il titolo arriva direttamente dal verso che chiude la poesia). E, per l’appunto, la storia si colloca nello stesso “universo” della mia raccolta “La morte è la curva della strada”: una sorta di affacciarsi sul _dopo la morte_ , cercando di mantenere coerente ciò che sappiamo dalla saga e quelle che sono le mie personali concezioni a riguardo. Molti dettagli, come il concetto stesso di morte come curva della strada (immagine splendida di Pessoa, non certo mia) o il rimpianto cucito sui polsi che annerisce le mani sono approfonditi e trovano più senso in quella raccolta. Sto dando tanto per scontato, qui, ma davvero, mi è difficilissimo spiegare in maniera razionale questo tipo di storie.  
Quello che spero è che la storia possa piacere a Nirvana: so che forse non è esattamente ciò che si aspettava, perché in fondo questo incontro tra Lily, Severus e James è un incontro muto, che quindi forse aggiunge pochissimo a ciò che già sappiamo, ma credo che davvero l’unica cosa sensata che avrebbero potuto fare sia proprio camminare insieme lungo la stessa strada, in silenzio.  



End file.
